Balance Between Both Worlds
by see-within
Summary: CCSHP Crossover. Ready to face what she has been running from, Sakura is on her way to Hogwarts. But is she ready to be the one, when it comes down to saving both worlds? To perform her duty and restore the balance?
1. Pologue :: Remembering

**Authors Notes::**  
Hello everyone! SW here bringing to you a slightly different version of BBBW due to my long absence. I hope to obtain my old readers back, as well to gain a few new ones. This is, of course, my first story, and I hope everyone enjoys my twist with HP and CCS crew. So, without further ado, let's get on with the story shall we?

**Disclaimer::** I do not, what so ever, have any sort of right over _Card Captor Sakura_ or _Harry Potter_. They belong to there own wonderful creators, I, am simply borrowing them.

* * *

**Balance Between Both Worlds**

**Prologue :: Remembering**

_Being late seemed to be attached to every set time she was given. Always being distracted in some way and forgetting about the time. This time however, she had been held up within the mob at Blotts because of a man by the name of Lockheart. It made no sense to her, how people could fawn over a man who was only good at story telling. Because there was no way he was capable of charm work, curses or any sort of decent magic. Any one who believed so was an utter fool._

_Not only that, but she had come across a sight that aside from already feeling rushed, was one of great heart wrenching pain, sorrow, and an anger that was something she hardly ever experience - although had been experiencing more often then ever. And while her mind listened to the silent complaint of how much her older brother was going to freak out as she dashed into body available spaces knowing that there plane from London back to Japan was set to depart in two hours; she could not get three faces out of her mind._

_One, a girl who not only had been her best friend since they were in diapers, but also her dear cousin who had taken off with little as the words - "My Mother is opening another toy company in England, I am to go with her," along with "I'll miss you Kura-chan," never decided to add into the mix that she had by letter, learned that she was a witch and could do magic._

_Two, another girl who had once hated her, but had turned that hate into a deep friendship that they had become inseparable. She had been her, Sakura's, only contact throughout the years of how she, and others they knew were doing in the land of Hong Kong. And for the longest time, what had been written was believed to be true, until that vary moment._

_The vary moment that brought her to think on the third person with them. A boy, whom had stolen her heart back when they were twelve, possibly even eleven, when she had to face the hardships and joys in capturing and transforming her ever dearful cards. A boy, whom had made her a promise to write as often, call as often, and come back to her as soon as he was able - all for which had yet to occur since his departure a year ago after transforming the Hope Card._

_Finally finding an opening, the girl took the opportunity just as her eyes began to mist with unshed tears. Not that it was any better, because within only a few moments she soon found herself crying out in slight pain as she fell backwards after bumping into something._

**::::::::::**

_The day was like any other, as summer break drew closer for those attending school, children's laughter could be heard from parks along with the singing songs of birds. Loud honks and engines of cars could be heard as you left the nature of the parks and drew closer to the busy city, full of its business workers and every day family members. But vision didn't want to reflect on them, and decided to leave the streets of the city and the laughter of children in the parks, and go to a street of a quiet peaceful neighbourhood, to the sounds of a sixteen- year-old girl humming a soft tune._

_Waist length auburn hair blew from the warm summer breeze, bright cheerful emerald eyes took in the sights of cherry blossom trees, different plants, various flowers, and the playful birds singing happy tunes. Rounding a small bend and looking a little ways away, was a cozy two story yellow house. A tall cherry blossom tree in full bloom situated itself in the front yard along with other well-maintained flowers, giving the home a welcoming atmosphere. A smile came to her lips as she paused for a few brief moments as she took in the large tree with her emerald pools._

_Entering the small house, she removed her shoes and slipped on a pair of pink fluffy slippers. Walking out of the front hall, her ears picked up the sound of her older brother Touya and guardian beast who were speaking in low hushed voices, which sounded rather anxious and worried. Entering the living room, she spotted her twenty-three year old brother pacing holding a worried and sorrow-filled look, and a floating stuff teddy bear with wings and a lion's tail sitting cross-legged._

"_What's wrong guys?" The girl asked, her voice startling the two out of their revere._

"_Sakura?" The two chorused as she suddenly felt the two sets of surprised looks upon her. _

_She frowned at the tone of their voices, but the look soon turned into that of worry at the sight of her brother's face. His face that was usually tanned was pale and his dark hair was slightly sticking to his forehead from sweating, his usually brown mischievous eyes were instead filled with sorrow._

"_Touya..." The girl said softly moving closer to her brother. "What's wrong?"_

_The older boy let out a sigh as he ran a hand through his slightly messy dark hair. Pacing for a few moments, he looked directly into his sister's worried filled emerald orbs for a few moments before looking down._

"_Sakura, oto-san was in a car accident on the way home..."An intake of breath caused the older boy to pause. _

_He looked up to see his imouto's emerald green orbs filling with tears that he knew would worsen in a moment. The normal sparkle that often shone in her eyes slowly disappearing._

"_He didn't make it..." He whispered looking up at her, his eyes were full of pain and un-shed tears, to match those of his sisters now dull green eyes. _

_A sob escaped her lips as she denied what he was saying. The young man drew his sister into his arms as she cried repeating words that were un- auditable. For each tear that was shed, a piece of their heart seemed to feeling. While one grieved for the loss of her father, the other grieved not only for the loss of a man he loved, but also the girl in his arms knowing he had failed in never causing her pain. Being the ever-faithful guardian, the plush like toy allowed the siblings some privacy._

_As time ticked by, for what seemed like years for every tear, the sobbing that once issued forth from the auburn haired girl was soon replaced with sleep from the over extent of emotion. A sigh escaped the lips of Touya, his eyes swollen, and his body becoming weak from exhaustion. Looking down at his now sleeping imouto, he slowly stood up and carried her up the stairs. Placing the girl in her bed, Touya stood up, and brushed a few auburn locks away from her face. Turning he made his way out the door, but paused before turning the corner and going down the stairs._

"_Stay with her Kero..." The young man did not wait for an answer, for even without those words, the guardian beast would not leave the side of his mistress._

_Black beady eyes watched as the boy went down the stairs before they turned towards his mistress as a gold light appeared around him, along with a giant pair of wings. As the light disappeared, instead of the floating toy, stood a mane less lion with large angel like wings. Placed in the centre of the beast forehead was a large ruby placed in a small silver headset which nestled on the beast's head. Jumping ever so lightly onto his mistress's bed, the large beast rubbed the crook of her neck and then curled up beside her. Arms slowly reached out towards him, waiting until the girl settled once more, it was then his eyes closed and he drifted into a light asleep, still keeping up his guard._

_Except__emerald eyes snapped open, as the teenage girl sat up in her bed startling the sleeping guardian beast who was sure they had only been resting an hour or so. Jumping out of bed, closely followed by a slightly wary guardian, the two made there way downstairs. Reaching the landing, Sakura took in the restless form of her brother, before looking to an older man with her red puffy eyes. With her lower lip trembling; the small nod the old man gave her was all the indication she needed. Jumping down the stairs, she threw herself into the old mans arms as a new set of tears came running down her cheeks._

_Albus Dumbledor looked down at his granddaughter as he held her tightly as pain passed through his blue orbs. He may have been a man of many secrets, and had ways of getting what he wanted, but when it came to the girl in which he now held, all that mattered was seeing her smiling again. _

"_Everything will be alright Cherry Blossom." His calming voice said softly as he kissed the girls forehead. "I'll be here for as long as you need..."_

_Pulling away, Sakura ran her fingers under her eyes removing the tears from her cheeks, before glancing up at her Grandfather. _

"_But what about the rest of term, will the school not need you?"_

_Smiling ever so softly, Albus kissed the girls forehead again. _

"_Ahh... The school is well in order, and everything is taken care of."_

_The relief he saw within her sad emerald pools, caused Albus to mentally shake his head. Only Sakura would worry about other people's problems before her own. Although the aged man knew she was glad that he'd done such a thing. Pulling her to him once more, sending as much love through that embrace as he possibly could, Albus knew things were going to have to be done, and done quickly._

**::::::::::**

"_Hello Card Mistress."_

_Emerald orbs gazed around in confusion, only to find that her body was suspended within a stretch of colourful galaxy. A place that was oddly familiar, but found no actual acknowledgment within her mind._

"_Where am I? Who are you?" The questions came as a musical echo, it's notes carrying out through the vast space as her gaze came to rest on a growing orb of light. _

"_You are in a place that sees the past, present, and future. As for who I am, my name is Machala, temporary holder of The Balance."_

"_The Balance?" Confused emerald pools focused themselves on the form of a woman, with long flowing locks of blonde hair and penetrating sky blue eyes._

_Sakura watched as the woman, or Machala, smiled a sad smile and rose a hand, asking in silence for patients. While her disposition radiated a saddened guilt, for what, she wasn't sure, but Sakura had the feeling it dealt with what as about to transpire._

"_For as long as there has been magic in the world, there has been a divider between those who use and possess magic, and those who simply do not. Just as long as there has been magic, there has been a select few whom have grown greedy, wanting to empower everyone and simply put, have the ultimate control. And for each time one has sought to rise in power, there has been one called The Balance, to step in and bring order. Stopping the spill of magic to leak into the world of non-believers, so chaos would not ensue."_

_Slight understanding flickered through Sakura, knowing already what could happen if the world ever gained knowledge that magic actually existed. Her Cards, were proof of only some of the havoc that could ensue._

"_As one Balance passes, another would take there place. Where training would begin for the successor at the age of sixteen… However, I do not have the time to wait until you turn of age, for an unknown event has fallen before me."_

"_Do you mean…"_

"_Yes I do. Not only are you the Mistress of the now Sakura Cards or a powerful Witch in your own rights, living between the world of magic and one of mortal disbelief - you are the next to inherit the title of Balance. A title that was recently held by your Mother, as well, as your distant Father Clow Reed."_

_Much of her wanted to find the words to protest, yet, try as she might, Sakura couldn't't find the words to do such a thing. The situations that had taken place over the passing three years, had left her mind more open, and more keen to what was said. And what was currently beings said, couldn't come out more clearer. _

"_What will happen to me? Am I to change, or become different? And how will I know when I am to perform my duty?"_

_Machala's head tilted, and her hands came to clasp before her. Slight surprise flickered through her orbs before looking at Sakura with praise and a respect most adults didn't't fathom to ever give one so young. _

"_When it happens, you will know it. As it's a feeling unlike any other. In regards to you more specifically -" Sky blue orbs twinkled as the older woman reached forwards and tugged on a strand of lengthening hair. "Physically, you will look like your everyday self, while your magic will have increased power wise. Your aura will change, and when you come to combine your sorcery and wizard magic your eyes will take on a different colour. No one will notice the difference. Unless of course, you are the reincarnation of Clow Reed, I'm sure your friend Eriol is having memories resurface as we speak."_

"_Eriol! I totally forgot! I've been with him these past few weeks to figure out -"_

"_Why you have been experiencing fluctuations in your magic."_

_Sakura blinked, and then slowly nodded. Just as her life was beginning to settle, it would seem fate was stepping in again. But like the duty she had taken with the Cards, Sakura would take on the task Machala was given her._

**::::::::::**

All simultaneously, eyelids snapped open as torso rose causing twisted sheets and comforter to fall about hips while a soft gasp parted full pink lips. While the mind reflected back through the familiar dreams that changed through one another each and every night; although this time, it would seem the now awakened female would only have to go through the torment of two instead of having her minds eyes go through the list that seemingly kept getting longer.

Throwing back the comforter, bare feat touched the cool laminate flooring of the bedroom, as legs slowly straightened casing pajama bottoms to once again rest against ankles after settling about the mid-calf through much body tossing.

Much of the room was shrouded in darkness, save for the glowing red light of the alarm clock that read twelve minutes after three in the morning and the milky illuminating glow of the crescent moon filtering through the bedrooms wide window.

Like night after night, although the female knew she needed to get some more sleep, she knew it would never come. And, like night after night, she would rest herself in the small mound of pillows by her window, and gaze up at the night sky above waiting for dawn to approach.


	2. Chapter One :: Moving Forward

**Authors Note::**  
Along with you getting the prologue to my story, you shall also receive the first chapter. Each chapter after that, will follow each other in a week times span – hopefully, I won't be without a computer come update time. Who knows, I may update even faster then that. As for any questions that need answering, those answers will be given within the following chapter where I hope to answer to the best of my ability… But enough blabbing on my part.

**Disclaimer::** I do not, what so ever, have any sort of right over _Card Captor Sakura_ or_ Harry Potter_. They belong to there own wonderful creators, I, am simply borrowing them.

* * *

**Balance Between Both Worlds**

**Chapter One :: Moving Forward**

Two pink and gold brass rimmed trunks were situated on the front porch of the Kinomoto house. The end of the summer holidays were drawing close to an end, and within a simple matter of days parents would be seeing their children off to school for another years worth of learning. Much to the dismay of many a student, who would rather enjoy another few weeks of freedom.

Stepping out from the shadow of the house, into the setting rays of sunshine, emerald pools glanced around at the houses and scenery that they knew so well. It would be a few months before they would see the area again, maybe even longer. Pursed lips soon gave way to a sigh as the girl turned around to face the dark haired man leaving the house behind her. Quickly embracing him, she did her best to force the water from filling her eyes, but it was clearly evident that no such thing would happen.

Seeing the tears that escaped his imouto's eyes, Touya smiled down at the girl in his arms. Pulling away slightly, he raised his hand and wiped away the falling drops of water with his thumb.

"Everything will be fine Saku." He said softly embracing her again. "And if you need me, send word all I'll be there as soon as possible..." As much as his voice held the love, care, and concern of a brother who adored his younger sibling, there was an underlying tone close to that of being hard and deadly.

Something that little sisters couldn't escape from big brothers. Not to mention the fact that he was still sure something else was going on that he did not know about.

A giggle escaped Sakura's lips as she let her arms drop and took a single step back.

"I'll send you an owl as soon as I can, with as many as I can to follow. With what Grandpapa has me doing, I do not know how much free time I will have."

Touya's brow creased ever so slightly at her words. The thought of her not keeping in the best of contact, which would be everyday, didn't fit with him all that well. However it wasn't like he could receive an owl at his dorm window on a constant basis either.

"Just be careful..." He mumbled as Sakura planted a kiss on his cheek.

He really was going to miss her, but it was for the best. There Grandfather would be around twenty-four-seven if she was in ever need of anything. _"Stupid school, have to make things so complicated!" _

"I will...No need to fret brother of mine!" She called back to him while she descended their front path with both trunks in tow.

Shaking his head softly, Touya watched as the girl reached the curb before pausing. Her head looked every direction possible before pulling out a finely decorated white-based wand. She would never forget the day her Grandpapa took her down to retrieve the item that would grow just as important to her as the star wand.

_**-Flashback-**_

A girl with chin length auburn hair and sparkling emerald green eyes dashed down the busy cobblestone walkway in a rather hidden place called Diagon Alley. Passer-bys smiled, and pointed at the five-year-old girl, erupting into chatter with their partners about the excited emerald eyed beauty.

"Hurry Grandpapa!" The girl shouted, as she bounced in front of a shop, waiting for her uncle to catch up.

Soon enough, her emerald eyes landed on a man with long silvery gray hair and twinkling blue eyes set behind half-moon spectacles.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" The elderly man said joyfully at the excitement of his young great-great granddaughter.

Grabbing her Grandfather's hand with her tiny one, she dragged him through the shop door beneath peeling gold letters; Ollivanders. Makers of Fine Wands Since 382 BC.

The tinkling of a bell rang throughout the store as the two entered, signalling arrival of new customers. Emerald green eyes widened in awe at the sight of many box's that held different kinds of wands, and to think they were made by one person. A small chuckle came from the girl's uncle from her surprised face, which was slowly turning a soft shade of pink.

"Ahh..Albus. Welcome!" A voice said behind the two.

"Ollivander, how are you?" Albus said as he shook the man's hand.

Sakura watched the two as they conversed. Mr. Ollivander was an elderly man with wide pale eyes, which shone like moons. His hair was white, and his matching coloured bearded was short and well trimmed.

"This is Sakura..." The voice of her Grandfather had brought her too look at the wand maker.

Smiling, she bowed.

"It is...ni-nice to me-eet y-yo-uu" She replied, stuttering with the foreign English words in which she was beginning to learn to use.

Mr. Ollivander smiled as her bent down to look at the girl.

"It is nice to meet you too Miss Sakura."

Sakura smiled back at him, watching as he nodded his head, the man already seemingly thinking of something else, he left the two and disappeared into the back. Taking a glance at her Grandfather, Albus turned and smiled. Looking back, she saw the wand maker carrying a long narrow back box. Clasping her small hands together, she let out a squeal of delight, but soon calmed down as the words of her Grandfather passed through her mind. _"Wands choose the witch or wizard, and it is a rare occasion if a wand-buyer may find a wand on the first try." _Looking from the wand to , she smiled as Ollivander pulled out a wand, and handed it to her.

Nodding her head slightly, her little hand reached out and grasped the wand end. Before she was able to do anything, the wand was removed from her grasped and replaced by another, but that too was snatched away and replaced. Going through wand after wand, along with the words "No, no, no", "Tricky customer we have here today", or "Try this", eventually all of the wands were lying in a pile on the shops hardwood floor.

walked off to the back of the shop once more. Sakura looked up at her Grandpapa and then down to the floor with sad emerald eyes. Seeing his granddaughter's sad look, he placed a hand on the girls shoulder and gave it a squeeze Sakura looked up to her Grandfather, who gave her a reassuring smile, and pointed. Turning, her eyes landed on a rather thoughtful aged man who now held a white narrow box. Watching as the man removed the lid, and pull off a piece of silk clothe, Sakura watched as he pulled out a white coloured wand from the holds of silver bindings.

Ever so slowly, Mr. Ollivander handed over the wand, and ever so slowly Sakura took it in her small grasp. Just as her hand took hold of the wand, a glow of gold and white surrounded her, and with a small wave of her hand, she restored the store to its original state. Green eyes large in wonder, she brought the item closer to her and looked at it in awe. Not paying attention to what her Grandfather or was saying, she observed her new wand. She realized that the wand was not just white, but had an intricate gold design that traveled up to the tip of the wand. Rotating the finely made wood, her brow creased in concentration, Sakura eventually made out what the design was.

Situated between a sun and a crescent moon, was an even more complex design. But following the swirls, and continuing the rotation, Sakura's ever observant emerald green pools soon discovered that what she had been staring at for what seemed like hours was a phoenix. At least, that's what she picked out the jumble of golden lines.

A presence of a hand on her shoulder brought the girl out of her thoughts and observations. Looking up, she saw that it was her Grandfather and gave him a warm smile, and then looked to the wand maker.

"Thank-you so much for the wand !" She said beaming.

"You're quite welcome Miss Sakura. Just make sure you take care of it," He said as he smiled down at her.

Nodding her head rather vigorously, she gave the man a small wave before finally following her awaiting Grandfather out the shop door.

_**-Present-**_

"Sak'ura. Sak'ura, you be in there?" A voice asked as a hand passed before dazed looking eyes, bringing the teenage girl out of her old memories.

Blinking a few times bringing her emerald eyes into focus, they looked at the teen before her.

"Sorry Stan! I kind of zoned out." She replied with a laugh while smiling sheepishly.

"Awe...It's al'right Sak'ura." The slightly older boy said, as he began the task of loading her trunks onto the purplish-blue double Decker bus.

Smiling, Sakura helped her friend with her things. Stepping up into the bus, Sakura turned around to take one last glance at her brother. Smiling as bright as she could, to try and reassure his unease, she waved.

"I love you Onii-chan!"

Once receiving a smile and wave in return, the auburn haired girl disappeared for a few short moments before becoming visible through a window. Seating herself on an empty bed behind the driver Ernie Prang, she made herself as comfortable as possible. Although the ride wouldn't last all that long, being something magically helped to perform its proper duties, it wasn't exactly made to be the smoothest of rides. Glancing out the window, Sakura's mind drifted back to the reason why she was going to the wizarding world.

_**-Flashback-**_

It had been a month since her father's death, in which life in the Kinomoto house hold had changed, but remained the same.

For what seemed like the thousandth time, Sakura walked into the kitchen, carrying a few bags filled with groceries to the fill the emptying kitchen cupboards. Her brother was currently at work, and as far as she knew, Kero was up in her room playing his video games. Placing the various continents away, her eyes caught sight of an envelope with emerald green writing. A sigh between sadness and annoyance escaped her lips as she plucked the letter from the fridge door. Eyeing it for a moment, she finally walked into the living room.

Running her hands over the letter, she plopped herself down on the couch. Leaning back, she tossed the letter onto the glass coffee table in which she continued to stare at it. It was the 31st of July, the final day in which Hogwarts accepted the replies for attendance. She wouldn't reply like the previous years, and just like the previous years, she wouldn't attend. They started coming the following year after capturing the void card, who knew that everyone would have decided to start keeping secrets.

Sensing the presence of a silver aura didn't draw her attention to the aged man who had suddenly appeared in the living room, for the letter still held her gaze.

"I'm not going."

A sigh escaped the white bearded mans lips, it was the same every summer since the time she had received her acceptance letter after her twelfth year birthday. Although it should have happened on her eleventh, her summer after finally transforming all of her Sakura Cards, a rather interesting experience happened, leaving her on a quest like no other. By then however, Meilin and Syaoran Li had left for Hong Kong, and her best friend Tomoyo had left with her mother for London.

Feeling the couch sink slightly on her right, Sakura tore her gaze from the cursed letter and looked up into the worried face of her Grandfather. Life as of late had been rather hard on him, and as many times as she asked what was wrong, their were the same amount of times that he would answer saying things were just fine. Leaving her to wonder if his time was simply drawing closer. Which scared her at a rather large degree, but she had known that fate had a hand in everything. Even if you could choose your own destiny.

"I understand your reasoning's behind not wanting to come to the school Sakura, but you cannot stay upset at them forever…"

Raising a hand before his niece had a chance to interrupt, Albus continued in his ever calm and rational voice.

"Just remember that you too hold a secret for which you have never told them."

"But unlike them Grandpapa, although I couldn't tell them at the time what I was going through, you know I would have told them in the end. _Not that they were around anyway._" Emerald green eyes turned to a deep forest green as the girl tried to burn the letter with her eyes as she spoke.

Not that it wouldn't be hard to do such a thing, a simple command was all she needed, but alas by some unknown force, her hardened look returned to her Grandfather.

"That's what friends do, they stay truthful to one another."

Her tone had turned rather bitter, and although a part of her couldn't help but agree with what Albus had said, she still was rather hurt by what had happened. So many times she could have taken the incentive and confronted them, but every time she tried, something in her just couldn't do it.

Running his fingers through silky auburn locks, Albus stayed quiet for a few moments before a sigh of defeat escaped his lips. Causing his granddaughters attention to zero fully on him in seconds.

"I think my child, is time for me to explain the entirety of the situation happening in my part of the world."

Nothing in his demur was sitting well with her, not at all. The man she had known to be so full of life suddenly did look like a man on his death bed. And the scared her to the core of her being. Clasping her hand with his, Sakura looked at her Grandfather in great worry, not saying anything, but waiting for him to continue in his own amount of time.

"As you know, through-out the past few years, various occurrences have been happening around Hogwarts causing many to worry. Especially those that are happening within the non-magical world that you have been helping keep under control. "

Well of course she had known, how could she not when so many of those in which she knew resided in the Wizarding realm in which she too belonged? Not only that, as much as the loss of her Father had left her emotionally occupied, her duty in protecting the magical and the non could not be forgotten.

"The thing is Sakura, the dark forces have been brewing, and the one known as Lord Voldemort has, risen to power once again."

Blue orbs watched that of green widen, in many ways Albus had always been slightly glad that Sakura had decided not to attend school, but throughout recent time, there was no doubt that his wonderfully talented and powerful granddaughter could have been of great use. Watching the emotions play across her face, he could clearly see what she was thinking, and whom she was thinking of.

"No harm has come to them. I assure you that my Cherry Blossom. And as much as I'll regret what I'm going to say, and knowing you're brother will clearly disapprove, our world is in dire need, and I would be greatly in debt to you if you would look out for-"

"Don't Grandpapa." Smiling softly at her Grandfather, Sakura's eyes shone with approaching tears. "In a way I wish you would have told me this sooner, but I understand you had your reasons…"

_**-Present-**_

A rather harsh jolt caused all current reflection to return to the hidden folds on her mind as Sakura came to the realization that the bus had come to her stop. Standing up and stretching, she walked to the front of the bus. Giving Ernie a hug, Sakura hopped off the bus and her eyes looked at the familiar area. It was good to be back.

"Will ye be alright?" The familiar voice of Stan said from behind her causing the auburn haired girl to turn around with a smile.

"Yes, I'll be fine Stan." Giving him a hug and a peck on the cheek Sakura withdrew herself and looked up to the blushing boy. "It was good to see you again."

"Twas nice to see you again too Sak'ura"

Smiling and waving one last time, she took hold of her trunks, turned around and walked to the entrance to the pub. Not that anyone seemed to actually see it, people passed without further care, to busy with there own lives to notice anything out of the ordinary.

Letting go of one of her trunks, she opened the door and stepped in, pulling her two trunks behind her. Not even having the chance to have taken even three steps into the pub, the owner Tom swooped in on her.

"Welcome back Miss. Kinomoto!" The man said with a smile taking hold of her two trunks, letting her know in some silent way there was no use arguing because she'd lose just like every other time.

Letting out a giggle, she smiled.

"It's good to be back. And please Tom, call me Sakura!"

The man smiled and nodded.

"Well Sakura. I believe you would like to rest. Would you care to follow me?"

Nodding her head with an amused look on her face, the two made their way up the stairs, passing closed doors with golden numbers printed upon them. Various noises came from the closed doors, but then again various creatures, and people slept behind them. Soon enough, Tom stopped in front of a door, with the gold numbers '16' printed upon the door. Sakura smiled and slightly shook her head at the number. She still wondered how she always got the same room since her first stay at the pub.

Tom opened her for now bedroom door, stepping inside; a smile came to her lips. The room was the exact same as when she left from her last trip. White curtains hung at the window that overlooked the Diagon Alley, a cherry wood desk was placed in the corner with a matching wardrobe and canopy bed. The bedding was white with gold trimming, and the canopy top was white.

"Will that be all Sakura?"

"Oh!" Laughing slightly, the girl nodded her head. "Yes Tom. That would be all, thank-you."

Smiling and nodding his head, he retreated from the spot he set down her trunks and moved to the door.

"I'll have a plate of dinner sent up for you, I'm sure you would like to get some sleep. You do have a busy day a head of you."

Before Sakura had a chance to say anything further more, the man was already out of her room. Shaking her head, her attention was soon placed to putting the things she would require the next two days at the ready. Diagon Alley was sure to be a bustle the following day. Family's would be gathering the last things required for any child they may have attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

True to Tom's word, which had happened not at all long ago, he brought up her dinner just as she was about to pull out her parchment and ink.

"Thank you again Tom. Do have a goodnight, I'll be down in the morning for breakfast."

Nodding his head, he bade her a goodnights rest and then left to attended any who may have been in need of it. Turning to the food, she ate in silence, which she couldn't help but slightly enjoy. It was different, but it allowed her a few moments to gather her thoughts and prepare to write the letter in which she had promised her brother. Which of course wouldn't take her all that long.

Setting out parchment, ink and quill, Sakura first readied herself for bed before finally taking a seat at the desk. Dipping the quill in the ink bottle, her neat script of writing raced a crossed the yellowed paper, filling with words that told of her safe arrival and the already missing feeling she had for her annoying yet greatly loved older brother. Setting down the quill, and capping the ink jar, Sakura stretched from her position in the chair. Standing up, she made the short distance to her bed. Turning off the single lamp she had been using for light, her head soon hit the soft pillow. Not long after that, Sakura was fast asleep mentally preparing herself for anything that could happen upon the rise of the sun.


	3. Chapter Two :: Old Faces

**Authors Note::**  
Hello dears! I know it's only been a few days, but what the hell, I have the next chapter for you. But I'm not going to do a bunch of chatting, as I have a few questions that require some answering. So let me get to it shall I?

::::::::::::

**Brightestoflights** and **Ellabell** ;; I am so glad to have the two of you back! Thank you tons for sticking with me and being so wonderfully patient. Although the chapters are pretty much the same for the first five, there are slight differences within them (like the prologue, that's completely different) - so there is a hint for you!

**To the hitters and non-reviewers** ;; Although it's not something you do, because I was like that too, please do post a comment. It would be wonderful to hear from you, whether it be a thought, praise, or flame (which I hope will be put nicely).

::::::::::::

**Disclaimer::** I do not, what so ever, have any sort of right over _Card Captor Sakura_ or _Harry Potter_. They belong to there own wonderful creators, I, am simply borrowing them.

* * *

**Balance Between Both Worlds**

**Chapter Two :: Old Faces**

Sunlight poured in through the window, bringing light into the dark room, and reflecting itself upon closed eyelids. Ever so slowly, the eyes of the teenage girl began to open, revealing bright emerald pools. A soft sigh escaped Sakura's lips as she sat up and let out a yawn. Rubbing her eyes, she blinked a few times, before her sight landed on the window.

Smiling, she hopped out of bed and opened the pane of glass, and stuck her head out into the open late morning air. Looking down, her emerald eyes watched the busy shoppers as they dashed here and there trying to finish their day's chores.

Deciding she would go to Gringotts to withdraw some money, Sakura walked to her wardrobe and pulled out a white flared knee length skirt, and green peasant top that brought out the colour of her green eyes. Placing on her clothes, she slipped on a pair of white sandals, brushed her auburn locks, and put on a bit of cherry lip-gloss. Looking at her reflection for a few moments, she pulled on a thin white cloak, and walked out of her room.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Sakura looked at the chatting crowed, and smiled in spite of herself. Spotting Tom, she made her way over with a smile on her face.

"Good day Tom!" She said the warmly stepping up to the bar.

"Good day to you as well Miss. Kinomoto. Where are you off too?" Tom asked with a smile and slightly raised brow. "With not having something to eat no less?"

Several eyes widened at the mention of the well-known Albus Dumbledor's granddaughter. Those who knew about the girl knew about her caring heart, which had caused many to turn their heads. Fixing their eyes on a white cloaked, auburn haired girl, all rumours were proven true at the sight of her caring eyes and friendly smile.

Giggling, Sakura shook her head and smiled.

"Tom, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Sakura!" Her voice was exasperated, but the humour it held greatly outshone knowing it would happen again. "As for me. I'm just off the Gringotts and then off to collect the things I will need for school as I have spent the past few days wandering. As for food…" Grinning sheepishly, the girl patted her stomach. "Not really hungry, but…" She continued seeing the look the man was starting to give her. "I'll either pick something up during my outing or come back."

At the sight of his small nod, Sakura let out a sigh of relief. People worried too much for her, and she was quite positive those she didn't know did as well. Shaking her head softly, she exchanged good-byes with Tom before stepping out of the pub. Eyes watching the girl's every move. Once she was gone, the pub erupted into conversation.

Stepping out into the light of the sun, Sakura pulled up her hood to shield her eyes from its bright rays. Pulling out her wand, she tapped a few bricks, and soon the bricks parted to reveal the even busier cobble stone street that was Diagon Alley. An empty part of her heart filling with a sense of joy and peace at the sight, and every step she took drawing her deeper within its holds, the feelings only increased.

Arriving at the snowy-white building, Sakura walked past the first set of goblins, giving each a smile they bowed to her and opened the set of bronze doors. Walking up a small set of stairs, she came to another door that was silver with another pair of goblins. Bowing to her, she smiled once more as they opened the doors to reveal a vast marble hall with many goblins sitting on high stools behind long counters. Walking past the busy goblins who were counting stones, weighing coins, or scribbling in large ledgers, Sakura stopped in front of a goblin who was writing on a piece of parchment.

"Excuse me" Sakura said, loud enough to get the goblins attention without sounding rude. "I Sakura Kinomoto would like to make a withdrawal."

Looking up at the girl he nodded his head.

"And does Miss Kinomoto have her key?"

Nodding her head, she revealed her star wand. The goblin's eyes widened at the sigh of the well-known key, and nodded his head vigorously.

"So sorry Miss Reed. Please wait a moment." Jumping off the stool, the goblin hurried off.

Watching him go, a small smile on her lips, Sakura stood there amused yet slightly puzzled. She didn't really understand why they always said Miss Reed, and she never asked Eriol if he knew the reason as to why either. _"I should ask him when we meet tomorrow…"_

Shrugging the thought off for the time being, she looked to see the goblin returning with another that was rather familiar.

As the two goblins nodded and exchanged brief words to one another, the new goblin walked up to Sakura, with twinkling black eyes. Smiling down at him, Sakura bent over and gave him a small hug.

"It is good to see you again Griphook."

"Nice to see you too Sakura. I hope you have been well." He replied as he led her out of the vast hall and through one of the many doors.

"As well as I could be. My father past away a month ago, but I have moved on. I know he's with mother now..."

Smiling faintly at Griphook as looked at her sadly, she rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Really I am fine."

Not saying anything further, Griphook helped her into the cart before following her. Once they were both seated, the cart took off. Holding onto her hood so it would not fall back, the cart took turn after turn, passing by various doors, tunnels and passageways. Time ticked by and the cart eventually stopped abruptly in front of a door that was off to the side from the others.

Hopping out of the cart, Sakura walked up to the door. Removing her star wand from around her neck, she placed it in the lock and turned it half way. A ball of pink streaked with gold appeared, and she began to chant small words under her breath. Turning it the rest of the way, she called upon 'The Lock' card and the door opened slowly without a sound.

Stepping into the vault filled with gallons, sickles, knuts, gems, jewels, stones, and various paintings, she smiled at a particular piece. It was a large sized portrait of her mother. She was wearing a white flowing dress that hugged her body, but flew about her legs in the invisible wind as waved cheerfully. Letting out a sigh, she glanced at a different portrait, this time it was of a man with dark hair wearing spectacles with mid-night blue robes, with gold design running along the hem. It was none other then the powerful Clow Reed, Sakura's half-father, and creator of the ever famous Clow Cards.

Removing her gaze from the painting, Sakura gathered a few handfuls of gallons, and sickles, and giving the rather large vault a final glance, she then left, the large door closing behind her. Removing her key from the vault lock, the glow that was once around the keyhole slowly disappeared, already working its special locking mechanisms. By the time the vault was secure, Sakura was already within the speeding cart once more.

"It was good seeing you again Sakura." Griphook mumbled out in his deep voice helping the auburn haired girl out of the cart. "Do come back sooner this time will you? It's always nice seeing that pleasant smile of yours."

Standing on her own two feet once more, the emerald-eyed beauty smiled fondly down at the goblin.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Bending over, she left a kiss on his forehead. "Be well my friend."

Pulling up her hood, she waved her dainty fingers at the goblin before walking through the doors in which she had previously entered. The narrow cobblestone street had become even busier, and it was hard to discern were free path was from that of cloak. Moving rather nimbly, saying polite "Excuse me's" and "Sorry's", Sakura eventually found herself in an open space before Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Letting out a small sigh of relief, glad to be out of such a bustle, a squeal issued forth from her lips at the sight of a familiar face heading in her rough direction.

"Draco!" She shouted over the crowd busy chatting away at a tall and rather good-looking blonde boy. "Over here!" Waving her hand, she soon caught the boys' attention.

Her hood must have fallen, because she was sure it was the only reason of him recognizing her.

Grey eyes focused themselves on a white cloaked girl calling to him, at first he couldn't tell who it was, but the moment the hood of the cloak fell, Draco Malfoy was surprised to see the beautiful face of Sakura Kinomoto. A girl he had crossed paths with a few years before, and who evidently crept her cheerful self into his normally cold, distant heart.

White teeth were revealed in a rather charming smile as he left the side of his mother and crossed the distance between the two.

Looking at her from top to bottom, words had escaped the boy for the moment due to the fact a year or so had passed since there last encounter.

"It's so good to see you!"

Letting out a chuckle from her excitement, the blonde haired boy scooped her up in a hug.

"As it is always good to see you Sakura."

Removing themselves from each other's grasp, they simply looked at one another before bursting out into laughter at the same time. Many who passed looked at the two in peculiar ways. It wasn't often that you'd get to see a Malfoy laughing in such a way, let alone Draco Malfoy.

"What brings you to London Sakura? As much as you're a witch and all, it's not a place many find you." When the laughter had died out, Draco finally let curiosity win.

The girl before him hardly ventured to this part of the wizarding world, and it was slightly a curious thing to him as to why she didn't attend some sort of magical school. Because surely one would be within the Asian community.

A sheepish smile crossed her face at her friend's question.

"Just felt like having a visit is all. You know me Draco, popping up every once in awhile. Not to mention the odd letter." Shrugging, her emerald pools suddenly widened. "Did your birthday package arrive alright for you?"

The Malfoy boy shook his head in amusement. Leave it to Sakura to be concerned over the smallest of things.

"Yes. I did. My mother still can't get over such a muggle like thing as a watch."

Smiling at her small giggle, the boy wasn't about to go into details over his birthday. Which was pretty much non-existent due to the fact his father had dragged him off to do some business down in Knockturn Alley.

The crisp silver watch the girl had given him was certainly a surprise. Set behind the ticking hands, was a pale green back set with a serpent wrapping around the hours. Pulling up the sleeve of his black cloak, the watch shone in all its glory.

"Thank you very much by the way Saks. I haven't taken it off since I got it."

Reaching for his hand, Sakura looked at the rather expensive watch she had acquired for the boy. Smiling, she unclasped the thing, and brought it closer to her inspection. Flipping it over, she handed it back to him.

"Look at the back." Smiling at his rather curious expression, she watched as he inspected the back of the watch. With the way his grey orbs widened, the female was sure he hadn't seen what was there before.

"Friends forever right?"

Not knowing what to say, Draco stood rather speechless for a moment before drawing her small frame into a hug once more.

"Always Saks." Kissing her forehead, he never knew what he did to fall into her good graces. Because the way they had met certainly wasn't anything pleasant on his part.

"Draco!"

His name rang out in such a crisp like manner that he didn't have to turn around and see the face of his mother. Smiling sheepishly as he let go of a Sakura, the blonde haired boy let out a sigh.

"My times up. It was great seeing you again Saks, I'll write to you when I get the chance."

Smiling softly at him, she nodded her head.

"Don't worry about it Mal. I know school starts for you tomorrow. Be careful okay?"

"You know I will." Kissing her cheek, Draco turned on his heel and made his way over to his awaiting mother.

Not bothering to give into any explanations, he cast his gaze over his shoulder at the spot where Sakura had once stood. He always enjoyed her company, considered her the only true friend he had ever had. A sigh left the boys lips as he caught the sight of her white cloak disappearing into Flourish and Blotts. Guilt had swept its way through most of his being, all those secrets he was keeping from her. So many a time he tried to pick up his quill and write to her all the problems he was facing in a world she could so simply ignore.

But in the end he never could, scared of her turning away and leaving him.

"Let's go Draco. I have finished what I have come to do."

Straining against the urge to roll his eyes, he nodded obediently.

"Yes mother."

"You know, I have never seen Malfoy like that before. I wonder if it was his girlfriend."

"Oh please Ronald! Do you honestly think the Malfoy's would allow any female to simply date their son? Not to mention the fact I am quite positive I have never seen her around Hogwarts before."

"Well, at least we know he has some taste. She was quite the looker, don't you think Harry?" Blue eyes looked into the face of his best mate as they suddenly winced in pain. "Ow!"

Rubbing the back of his head, he turned and glared slightly at the girl standing with them.

"What in bloody hell was that for Hermione?"

The girl with rather large puffy brown hair, although it wasn't nearly as bad as it was since her first year, simply grinned rather satisfied.

"To possibly deflate that ever growing ego of yours Ron." Her smile widened at the sight of his perplexed look.

Shaking her head slightly, Herminoe's gaze drifted over to where the white cloak girl had once been. The trio had been a good distance away, however it was easy to tell that the girl indeed was rather pretty. Tearing her gaze away, she looked at the other boy who seemed to be in a daze, still looking at the place she had.

"Harry?" The girl called waving her hand before the boys face. "Is everything okay?"

Green eyes gazed thoughtfully, _"She does look familiar"_ Eyes following the girl as she disappeared into the bookstore, Harry had the feeling he should have known who it was. Flicking his eyes back to the spot where she had stood with Malfoy, he watched as the distance grow before he too was out of site. It was then his mind wandered back to only an hour before when he, along with Ron and Hermione followed the Slytherin boy down Knockturn Alley.

_**-Flashback-**_

Three sets of eye watched as the blonde haired boy disappeared through the door of Borgin and Burks- a shop that sold rather sinister objects by the plenty and variety. A place Harry had only been in once before; were he had hidden in a cabinet to avoid Malfoy and his Father. And if comparing this visit to the last, by the looks of things, the way the Slytherin moved in such animation Harry was sure it wasn't anything close to good.

"Hold on Herminoe… I think – Yes!"

Green eyes left the insides of the shop and sifted to the two who accompanied him. Watching as Ron went through one of the few boxes he had purchased from the twins joke shop only minutes before their sudden detour.

"Fantastic Ron! The Extendable Ears!" Hermione then lent Ron a hand as the two then proceeded to unravel the devices, feeding them in the direction of the door. "Shhh. Listen."

Heads then moved, bent close together as Malfoy's voice along with Borgin's came to life before them even though glass and structure were between them.

"I'm not sure. I would need to see it to –"

"No." Malfoy said sharply cutting the older man off. "It stays put."

The trio watched Borgin as he licked his lips, while Malfoy returned to pacing.

"I couldn't guarantee anything…"

The blonde boy stopped in front of a cabinet filled with various skulls before turning and sneering.

"Maybe this will make you more confident." He moved again, now hidden by another cabinet causing the spying three to shift sideways.

Although they only could see the whitening face of Borgin.

"Now tell me how to do it…"

_**-Present-**_

A weight upon his shoulder brought him back from his thoughts as he blinked a few times only then to meet the concerned gazes of his friends.

"What?"

Ron and Hermione exchanged looks before looking back at him again.

"You were totally dazed out their mate. What were you thinking?"

Blinking, Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing important." Seeing there unconvinced gazes, he put on the most reassuring look he could muster. "I'm fine. Really"

"Alright Harry. If you're sure." Meeting Hermione's, he nodded, it seemed his expression had worked. Because for once he did feel reassured, and he didn't exactly know why either.

"Ron! Harry! Hermione!"

Three heads turned to look at a group who seemed to be waiting in patient anxiety. Reminding the trio of the tight security they had been placed under over the passing summer.

"I'm really hoping we won't have to deal with this back at Hogwarts." Muttered Ron as a frown came to his forehead before he started moving.

Nodding there heads in agreement, Harry and Hermione followed suit, with Harry casting a final glance in the direction of Flourish and Blotts.


	4. Chapter Three :: Scaredy Cat

**Authors Note ::**  
I have very little to say today, save for the fact that I hope you like this chapter and that I get to read some reviews!

:::::::::::::

**Hikaru.** ;; I'm glad you like the idea of Dumbledor being Sakura's Grandfather. How they are linked in relation will be explained a bit in the upcoming chapters... As for updating, I hope to keep you pleased. I know I'm going faster then what I planned at the moment, but I'm sure I'll settle down soon - however, I won't allow myself weeks to pass before I update either.

**Sakiyo-chan **;; Yes, Draco is totally out of character within my story - for the most part anyway. Sakura is kind of his, secret, I guess is a good way of putting it. Or, I could just say that he feels truely himself in her presence without the need for worrying about boundaries.

**Ellabell** ;; Thanks Ella. I'm glad to be back and I hope to keep you coming back ^-^

:::::::::::::

**Disclaimer ::** I do not, what so ever, have any sort of right over_ Card Captor Sakura_ or _Harry Potter_. They belong to there own wonderful creators, I, am simply borrowing them.

* * *

**Balance Between Both Worlds**

**Chapter Three :: Scaredy Cat**

Chairs scraped across floor and cutlery dived into food to be delivered to the hungry awaiting mouths. Amidst the eating, drinking and filling stomachs there was stillroom for chatter and gameful arguing. Other then the mid day when shoppers took refuge from the still hot sun and there day of shopping, the Leaky Cauldron received its mass of customers come the eve of supper time – and it was no sense of wonder as the last of the shoppers came for a spot to eat before heading home while those staying in the inn above thought it time to calm down from the day.

However it is to a certain group for which wide eyes have cast themselves upon from a hidden position from behind the towering bar counter. With shaking hands, a white cloth dipped inside the wet mug removing whatever excess water was in it before dazedly setting it with the completed dried mugs before moving on to another. _"How am I going to get out of here!"_ Emerald optics shifted to others around the pub before returning to the table they had been previously watching.

Sakura knew something like this could have happened, and she had prepared herself for it, but all the same it was overly nerve-racking. Two of the four people she recognized, while the other two of the four she could only guess at. One just so happened to be her half-father, or half of the reincarnation of Clow Reed – _"Make that full now Sakura, he would have acquired what Oto-san had."_ Beside him sat a pretty girl with slightly frizzy, yet wavy hair with intelligent warm brown orbs while across form her was a filling tall boy with bright flaming red hair. As for the last boy, a small sad smile touched her lips as she gazed over dark hair and a handsome face.

"Can today get any more unusual Ryokuin?"

Fiery green optics much like her own turned to look at his Mistress before following her gaze to the table that seemed to be causing her distress. Ruffling his unusual black feathers instead of the common red or orange feathers that were associated with the bird of a Phoenix - he made a songlike coo in response as his wings brought him to rise and land to perch on Sakura's shoulder tucking his tinted interlaced of a red-pink and blue-green wings at his sides.

_I do not know what you mean Mistress, why would today be more unusual then next? You were to meet Hiiragizawa come later this evening and yet you are afraid. And now I must ask as to why?_

A sigh escaped through the Card Mistress's lips as she set down the glass and rag before cupping her chin within the palms of her hands. Her companion was right, seeing as nothing out of the ordinary had happened through the passing day, and she was supposed to meet with Eriol.

"I'm not afraid of them Ryo, Harry and his friends are nice people and Eriol-" Her gaze went to navy haired boy, "He has done nothing but be honest, kind, and helpful towards me. _Yet I also know where he and Harry is concerned others are as well."_

The bird made no comment but looked on with a knowing gaze as two pairs of bright green optics looked on at the table before them. As if to finally sense being watched, intelligent blues and hollowed greens raised their heads a fraction and glimpsed up through the crowd. While one met with backs and conversing faces the other met the widened emerald eyes of a familiar face earning a gasp from the young auburn haired girl before a smile graced her features.

_It would seem you have been noticed. Will you now still not go to them?_

Sakura watched as the boy with glasses stood, causing her to suck in her lower lip and debate over what she could do.

"I – I guess it couldn't hurt." Taking in a deep breath, she waved softly before giving the boy an indication of giving her a quick moment as she collected the clean glasses giving her that extra few moments to gather her wits.

Exiting the bar, Sakura grabbed her cloak and pinned it about her shoulders as she manoeuvred herself through the crowd. For some reason a break within the floor had opened up, like everyone deciding at the same moment to either sit or leave, for which emerald met deep green and Sakura found herself being wrapped within arms and swung. Earning a chime like laughter that caused many to look up and smile softly at the site before them and a small disgruntled 'squak' as the bird took to gliding above the twos heads.

"I can't believe its you! It's been a bloody hell of a long time Kura." Finally deciding it would be best to set the girl down, the boy looked at the girl with a smile that hadn't been quite used in a long time.

Face flushed, Sakura giggled once more as she looked up into the handsome face of her friend.

"For that I am sorry Harry, but oh it is so good to see you!" Her arms went around him one more time earning her a soft chuckle as another more grounded hug was given.

Pulling away from one another once again, Harry smiled before turning his body slightly.

"Now I would really like it if you joined a few friends of mine. I've been wanting you too meet them for ages."

Nodding her head, Sakura followed him back to the table for which Ryo took the time to nestle within one of the banisters. Curious gazes were suddenly upon her causing a tinge of red to creep up onto her cheeks as she and Harry came to stop at the head of the table.

"Guys, this is Sakura Kinimoto. A friend of mine from back in my second year. We ran into one another that time we had all gotten spilt up." Turning to the girl beside him, Harry smiled again. "Sakura, this is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger my two best mates I've told you about and this is Er-"

"Eriol Hiiragizawa." She supplied with a slight grin as the said boy stood and Sakura met his opening embrace.

No surprise had shown within the azure blue's of Eriol's irises, however, there was a genuine happiness that flickered through his normal all-knowing expression.

"You have twenty minutes."

Blinking a few times as a small frown came over her features; it took a moment before Sakura understood what the boy had said. Nodding her head slightly, she looked too the three inquisitive gazes that were currently looking at the both of them with unsaid questions.

"I think we have people silently wondering how we know each other Eriol-kun."

"Shall we inform them Sakura-chan?" At the nod of her head, Eriol pulled up a chair for her to sit all the while wondering if they still would be able to converse before a particular train made way for Hogwarts.

"From school actually. Eriol was an exchange student from England, we shared classes and sat near each other and became friends." Her words rang within his ears as a small smirk twitched at the corners of lips.

"And thus needless to say I was charmed much like Harry probably was by our dear Sakura." Winking in Harry's direction, Eriol caught the protruding tongue from between the Card Mistress's lips causing a chuckle to escape him.

"_Charmed indeed seeing as I put her life at risk on more then one occasion. _And now it's time to explain how you met Harry, Sakura."

Turning to her right, she shared a grin with the green eyed boy.

"Well, it would have been…"

"Three years ago yesterday." Harry offered as Sakura giggled while his gaze glazed over in memory. "Outside Madam Malkins…"

And thus there story was told, sentences' passed between Harry and Sakura as Eriol, Ron, and Hermione listened with slightly amused expressions.

"I was then reminded of my awaiting brother, and in my rush had to then excuse myself."

"Then a week or so into term I had the most unusual coloured Phoenix deliver me a letter. Low and behold, it was from the girl who had put Malfoy in his place."

The group erupted into soft laughter as Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Needless to say Harry and I have kept in content while seeing each other from time to time when I'm in the area."

"Wait a second."

Four pairs of eyes looked in the direction of Ron, but it was Sakura who asked, "What is it Weasley-san?"

He had been looking at her rather intently since she had mentioned Malfoy, and just like those looking at him silently pressing, Sakura too curious as too know what he had been contemplating over.

Ron blinked as his cheeks tinged red from the girls reference using his last name.

"Ron's fine." He mumbled earning a bright smile and a small nod from the auburn headed girl, earning a kick from the girl across from him. "Ouch…" He muttered rubbing his shin before remembering what he was going to say. "Oh, right. You were that girl we saw with Malfoy the other da-"

"Ronald!" Hermione hissed kicking him again earning another 'Ouch' on the boys part as Harry rolled his eyes and Eriol shook his head ever so slightly. "Don't mind him. He just likes sticking his nose in other people's business."

"Come to think of it Hermione, Ron's right." Glancing at the beauty beside him with a small frown Harry thought over the previous day's event when they were going about collecting the things needed for school.

"I wasn't sure at the time, but now at the site of the cloak I'm sure it was you. Even after the way he treated you I still find it hard to believe you forgave him. Let alone him being friendly."

Eriol glanced at Sakura knowingly as only a small smile came to her lips as her shoulders rose softly.

"Expect the unexpected Harry. Not everything is what it may seem."

The group then sat and chatted, most questions given to Sakura for which she then asked some of her own. It was like the group had been around each other all there lives yet had been apart with all of the laughing and talking telling various stories. Sakura found herself liking Ron and Hermione easily, and it would seem they did too; after Hermione realized the auburn haired girl wasn't a threat. Although that was a thought that only went through three of the fives minds with silent amusement.

"Sakura, I was just curious as to you why you do not attend Hogwarts if it is obvious you are a witch?"

The auburn haired female sucked in a breath as everyone's gazes shifted to her along with Hermione's. Even Eriol, she could tell, was curious in what she had to say on that score. Only once before she had been asked the same very question, and that was one of the few letters that went between her and Malfoy – Harry had never even asked. _"So what do I say to that? – Maybe the same thing you told Draco…" _

Working a smile onto her features Sakura glanced at her folded hands before glancing out the misted window by their table.

"It wasn't as if I hadn't received a letter, because I had upon my eleventh birthday, two in fact as I was accepted to Beauxbatons."

Emerald orbs glanced briefly to the Clow reincarnation only to see his brows slightly raised as he took in the information Sakura was saying that he hadn't known - nor had anyone for that matter.

"_I'm so going to get it… _I would have loved to have gone, but due to certain circumstances I wasn't able to at the time." At this she met Eriol's gaze meaningfully before glancing at each of the others in tern. "After that I had forgotten about it, until I received another letter."

"_Which just so happened to be personally delivered by your Headmaster." _Indeed it had as Sakura hadn't explained as to why she had already missed the first two years of school. Something Albus Dumbldore seemed pleased and proud to hear.

"I would have been behind by then, so I opted for a… Personal tutor I guess one would say." Her shoulders rose softly as her head tilted. "I was able to learn while still staying close to family and friends." They didn't need to know the rest.

Emerald orbs dimmed ever so slightly before a sharp intake of breath alerted her of something. Glancing at Eriol, his gaze didn't meet hers but went passed over her shoulder in the direction of what she guessed was the door. _"Time to think up something fast Saku." _Issuing forth a yawn, she grinned sheepishly.

"Well I think I'm going to head to bed." Rising to her feet, she brought up the hood of her cloak before Harry or anyone had the chance to protest. "It was a pleasure in meeting you Ron, Hermione." Smiling she turned to Harry who had stood. Giving him a hug she pulled away, "Write to me when you get a chance, and I promise next time I'm in the area I'll let you know."

Turning to Eriol, she smiled as they exchanged silent words before pulling away. Making another quick farewell, Sakura hastily made her way through now empty tables and chairs before finally hitting the stairwell and dashing up the stairs while two names rang throughout her mind. _"Tomoyo! Li!" _Her wand was out before she had realized sending the door to her room open, only to have it closed once she was safely inside.

:::::::::::::

Blazing amber optics watched as the cloaked figure in white hurriedly left the table for which he was heading with slight intrigue. He was momentarily frozen by the sight of disappearing auburn locks before coming to the realization that there was no way that person could be here. For if they were, they wouldn't have been disappearing but preparing to board the train that would take them off to another year of school. _"Snap out of it. You haven't heard anything since you left Japan."_

"Tomoyo! Li! Meilin!"

Tearing his gaze from the empty staircase, he met the faces of the smiling Ron and Hermione while Eriol looked at him with something unknown glinting in his pools of blue while Harry's gaze remained transfixed on the staircase. _"Hmm…" _Following the boys gaze, he looked thought full before his arm was suddenly taken hold of by a girl with ebony coloured hair and fiery ruby-coloured eyes.

"Let go Meilin, I'm coming."


	5. Chapter Four :: Dementors, Again?

**Authors Note::**  
Back again, and thus bringing you another chapter. Life is starting to get a bit hectic with the approaching summer - family reunions, weddings, trips, my own wedding (moved it up a year) and I think that's about it. So chapters are going to be spaced a bit more hitting that week span mark ^-^

:::::::::::::

**Ellabella **;; I find that most of the CCS/HP Crossovers are simply unfinished and the author hasn't been active in like months. Which is really sad seeing as there are some pretty interesting stories up that I wouldn't mind seeing them completed.

**Madmanalpha** ;; Hopefully I'll keep the story up to your expectations! You have no idea how many times I went over the basis of the story trying to get something I actually liked lined up. I think all the trouble I'm having is that I've read so many of this type of Crossover that I don't want to have the same situations pop up within this story that are in others.

**xXSakuraBlossomsXx** ;; Don't worry, it was just that once. Sakura was struggling with some things which will be played out in later chapters.

:::::::::::::

**Disclaimer::** I do not, what so ever, have any sort of right over _Card Captor Sakura _or _Harry Potter_. They belong there own wonderful creators, I, am simply borrowing them.

* * *

**Balance Between Both Worlds**

**Chapter Four :: Dementors, Again?**

It was only a few hours after the rising of the sun that life within The Burrow had congregated out upon the front lawn. Only to have Ministry issued cars pull up the drive to find waiting packed trunks, owl's and a cat in cages, and three Hogwarts students along with Mr and Mrs. Weasley waiting to depart for Kings Cross Station. When the Hogwarts Express train would then deliver them to the awaiting new school year.

The drive was silent, and the friendly face Harry, Ron and Hermione and even Ginny were expecting to be waiting for them at the station had not come to pass. Instead, just two rather grimfaced Aurors flanked there party upon them disembarking from the vehicles – for which they then marched them straight into the station and towards the barrier that would take them to the hidden platform.

"Quick now. Through the barrier," said Mrs. Weasley being the first one to speak since leaving The Burrow. "Harry, you better go first."

Missing the pressing look Mrs. Weasley had given one of the stoic men, Harry was suddenly seized by his upper arm and was then attempted to be steered in the direction of the barrier.

Jerking his arm out of the mans grip, Harry looked pointedly at him.

"I can walk, thanks," he muttered before pushing his trolley and walking quickly towards the solid barrier.

A second later he found himself standing on plat form nine and three-quarters where the scarlet train of the Hogwarts Express idled patiently waiting.

Following close behind him were the Weasley's and Hermione which then brought on rather grim and hollow farewells and take cares that left Harry in sudden awkwardness. But as his green orbs drifted around the station, the feeling lifted slightly as he caught the gaze of a familiar trio.

"Well there's Li with Tomoyo and Meiling. Thank-you again for having me Mr and Mrs. Weasley."

"It's always a pleasure Harry boy. Take care now." Mr. Weasley piped up laying his hand briefly on the Gryffindors shoulder.

"Be sure to take care Harry," said Mrs. Weasley hugging him. "And do be careful."

"I will Mrs. Weasley." A small smile graced his lips knowing that trouble wasn't something he purposely went looking for.

But more so it often found him.

"Ron, Hermione, catch you after Prefect duties?"

The two nodded going in the direction of the prefect compartment after there own final goodbyes while Ginny went off to find Dean, and Harry walked in the direction of the three waiting patiently for him like they had since four years ago.

"Hello Harry!" Chirped a girl with dark waist length hair and violet coloured eyes.

"Tomoyo, Meiling, Li." Harry greeted glad to be in their company over the silent lot he had previously been with.

"We better find ourselves a compartment." Muttered the other boy earning agreeing nods before leading them off.

Everything became oddly quiet when the four stepped onto the train and in the line of sight of their fellow schoolmates. Trunks being pulled behind them as they walked down the corridor, people stared on shamelessly. Dull green orbs set behind glasses met heated amber ones in silent agreeable annoyance before then looking to the oblivious, chattering girls behind them.

"So Syaoran, any idea who's taking the –"

"Meiling." The teen muttered sliding the door to an empty compartment open cutting her off. "If I did, you wouldn't be asking because you would know."

The ruby eyed girl huffed and plopped herself down into her seat rolling her eyes in the direction of Tomoyo, who smiled softly taking a seat next to her.

"I personally hope its someone better then Umbridge."

"Anyone is better then that toad of a woman Moyo. Hell! I'd put up with Snape over that beastly woman."

"Well hopefully Slughorn will be better."

Harry clenched and unclenched his fist, the scar from the previous two years faded yet was still eligible if one were to look, his words causing the other three to look at him; most likely wondering how he knew who there new Professor was to be. Although, seeing his dazed look, neither decided to press and opted for simply finding out upon the arrival feast.

Mean while, Harry would have had to say that his passing fifth year had been the worst yet at his time at the Witch and Wizarding School. A good deal of it laying upon his shoulders all because of a misleading hint in a connection he had never, ever, wanted. It all having grown worse with his outing with Professor Dumbledor over the summer. _"When will it finally end."_

A snort issued forth from the silent boy who had been quietly staring out the window, causing Harry to come out of his thoughts and listen to what his friends were saying, already knowing he had missed something.

"After what happened at the Ministry? I doubt that very much Daidouji-san."

Meiling's foot came into contact with Syaoran's shin, earning a respective growl as Tomoyo ignored the two's glaring contest. Looking at the boy across from her, she smiled sadly thinking of all he's had to go through as she reached out and laid her hand upon his knee; causing his gaze to lift and meet hers.

"Just remember you're never alone Harry."

Warmth flooded through at her words as he then looked to meet the agreeing gazes the fiery Meiling and distant Li.

"Thank-you."

He said softly sharing a small smile. Because aside from Ron and Hermione, the three had been by his side since they showed up at Hogwarts during his third year, proving to be assets in there own rights.

Syaoran, or Li as he made everyone call him – save for his cousin Meiling and his friends Tomoyo and Eriol who seemed to get away with it, had been the boy girl's had constantly whispered over. With his messy locks of chestnut coloured hair, intense amber orbs and handsome features, his cold indifference to those around him seemed to attract people anyway to the silent, intelligent boy, not matter how much he wanted to be alone. For a while, many had wondered why he had been placed in Gryffindor over that of Slytherin, but as the years past the loyalty, courage, daring, and chivalry showed proving why the hat had sorted him as thus.

The violet eyed, dark haired beauty, Tomoyo had been sorted into the house of Ravenclaw. Proving an intelligence that matched even Hermione's, as well as wisdom that passed the girl's actual age. Her creativity far surpassed any within the school and her charming wit leaves her often the centre of much attention. While the fiery tempered, passionate Meiling was sorted into the house of Slytherin. Although she shares the common traits of her fellow housemates; ambition, cunning and resourcefulness, she lacks the machiavellianism many if not all Slytherins display.

They were all different in there own ways, yet they shared something that neither Ron, Harry, or Hermione could figure out. Save for the fact that they had come together through a rather common person back in Japan where they all attended the same school with there friend Eriol. _"I wonder if Sa-"_

His thought process had been cut short due to the compartment door opening for which Ron and Hermione entered exchanging hellos with everyone.

"Hope the lunch trolley hurries up. I'm starving." Patting his stomach, Ron took the last seat beside Harry.

"I think they'd rather hear what we saw Malfoy doing then how hungry you are Ronald." Hermione said exasperated taking the spot beside Tomoyo.

"Besides him tormenting others?" Commented Meiling sighing and leaning further back into her seat.

"More like absolutely nothing."

The two Asian girl's blink twice as they looked at Ron.

"What do you mean my 'absolutely nothing' Ron?"

At the question, even Syaoran sat up slightly straighter and turned to await for the response.

"He was just sitting in a compartment with other Slytherins."

"Didn't even take notice of us either." Interjected Ron.

"Hah." Meiling said quite not believing what she was hearing. "He's probably missing the Inquisitorial Squad."

"I guess he could think being a Prefect is something rather tame after that."

Harry shook his head at Tomoyo's words.

"Doubt it." Knockturn Alley flashed in his mind. "I think he's-"

But before he could explain his reasoning, the train lurched to a sudden stop. Causing startled gasps and some thumps as Harry found himself on the carpeted floor along with Tomoyo.

"You okay?" He asked getting up only to then offer a hand in helping her up.

"Mhmm. Thanks Harry." Seating herself down again, she let out a held in sigh., "What happened?"

"We've stopped."

"Obviously Xio Lang!"

The two cousins glared before the uneasy shift of Tomoyo caused them to look at her in worry.

"Why do I have the feeling this is not going to be good?" Her quiet voice caused exchanges to be made, ones of worried fear with determination as they were all suddenly reminded of what happened in this exact way there first time together.

Six pairs of eyes then turned simultaneously to the window of their compartment. The sky was of a leaf colour gold, while the horizon, a vibrant dazed red.

"I'll go see what's going on." Just as Syaoran stood, Harry following, a rather loud 'click' that brought gazes from the two standing boys to the compartment door.

Stepping forward, Harry tried sliding the thing open only to find it securely locked.

"Alohomora…" Trying the door again, Harry frowned before stepping a slight step back and raising his wand again. "Confringo!" Shaking his head, the boy turned and looked at Syaoran. "Nothing…"

Trading places with his fellow Gryffindor, Harry once again looked towards the window only to see a slightly wide-eyed Tomoyo staring out of it.

"Moyo? What's wrong?"

Ever so slowly the beauty turned from the window and looked at her ruby-eyed friend before looking to the back of Syaoran's head.

"Death Eaters, and I think it's Eriol."

Harry froze, and he could feel the boy beside him to the same as Ron went stark white contrasting greatly with his freckles and bright hair. Hermione squeaked as her brown orbs widened while Meiling's mouth dropped ever so slightly. A deep growl emitted before there was a defining 'bang' causing screams to filter in from other compartments as the door exploded from its track and wooden splinters shattered and littered the carpeted ground.

Red, violet, blue, brown and green orbs turned to the glaring chestnut haired boy who stood as if he had done the most normal thing in the world. With a simple glance on his part, Syaoran stepped out of their compartment leaving the others exchanging glances before following him out into the corridor. Students, all locked within their compartments, pressed their faces to the windows looking on in horrified fascination as the six walked past.

Moving as one, they all came to a stop upon reaching the back doors of the train. Heads from the previous compartments straining to see what was happening, while echoing voices rang out various wand work.

"They'll never get out."

Tomoyo and Meiling looked at one another with raised brows before turning to the boy that had muttered so darkly. Ron and Hermione looked on in question while Harry kept his eyes trained on Syaoran.

"So should I put forth then, that this is no magic of a witch or wizard then cousin?"

Without looking back, Syaoran nodded his head once causing a small gasp from Tomoyo.

"Then it must be Eriol! Oh we have to help him Li-kun!"

"That gives you the honour of being the first to die!"

The words were cruel, harsh, even over the noise within the train and through the metal and wood that made up the moving the vehicle.

"Avada –"

Once again Syaoran growled, but this time the rest watched as he glowed a faint green and began muttering something from his breath only to send a rather large glowing orb at the back door. Metal scraped against metal as splinters, like the compartment door showered out and littered the ground.

"Ahh!"

"I wasn't aiming to kill that time." A light chilling voice stated. "But don't count the same for my next shot."

"Foolish girl!"

Six pairs of bodies had jumped from the back of the train only to turn to there left and see and standing group of five black cloaked and robed bodies. Harry hissed as his scar began to burn causing Tomoyo, Ron and Hermione to look at him in worry before looking back only to see the man hunched over in pain disappear. Barely a second later, he appeared behind the figure in a snow white cloak with intricate silver and gold patterns running along the hem and dancing up along the hood that hid the face of the trains only protector who wielded a towering illuminating staff.

Whoever it was hadn't even flinched as the man appeared, pointing his wand against the cloak.

"You dare think to take us on?"

Before the man had time to utter his curse or even Syaoran had the chance to shout the warning he found coming to his lips, the figures arm moved in such a quick fashion that nobody noticed the small dagger suddenly within the depths of the Death Eaters stomach until he had slipped to the ground and the sun glinted off the hilt.

"Oh I dare…" Came the cold silent words, as they not only drifted over the six watching students but the remaining four Death Eaters.

The masked men exchanged glances before one let out a deep chuckle.

"You are mad dear child. Surrender and let us-."

"Release the light! Lightning!"

"Expelliarmus!"

"Impedimenta!"

"Pertrificus Totalus!"

It had been a bit of utter confusion after that, Death Eaters scrambled to place up blocks not knowing what spell was going where while the group of six put up small defences of there own. While the white figure remained utterly still, standing tall and unafraid as hidden eyes watched as two Death Eaters fell.

The remaining two looked passed the one initially giving them trouble to the group of six with wands at the ready.

"You will pay for this."

One of them hissed, however it was not addressed to the group but to the lone figure who replied with a simple tilt of the head.

With a wave of their wands, the two Death Eaters then disappeared, at which the sky suddenly grew dark and the heat of the sun disappeared. Ever so slowly, the cloaked figure lifted their gaze up into the distant darkening sky for which dark, ghostly shapes began to take form.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, along with Tomoyo and Meiling looked up as well, freezing at the site of so many wraith-like creatures.

"H-how can there b-be so many?" Stuttered Tomoyo as Meiling and Harry shook there heads, no one having an answer.

Syaoran had remained watching the figure in the distance, taking in the sight as the arm that held a staff that matched the design of the cloak move with a fluid grace. It had reminded him Eriol's golden staff of the sun, only it was the opposite in colour and atop of it was a crescent moon in combination of a sun surrounding a star, with something narrow and white with gold designs within its center. _"It can't be…"_

"Expecto Patronum!"

In a flurry of illuminating light leaped a snarling wolf larger then any canine they had seen. Its paws and body covered in a swirl of what appeared to blossoms as its jaws eliminated the darkened beings within the sky.

"Bloody hell…" Ron murmured staring wide-eyed at the suddenly brightening sky before turning his gaze to the figure he did not know. "His patronus is stronger then yours Harry!"

"I believe it's a she Ron…" Whispered Hermione as a few key words from the Death Eaters repeated in her mind as they all stared on in slight wide-eyed amazement, save for Syaoran of course who was still staring piercingly at the back of the cloak figure.

"Thank you…" Came a delicate voice, as the white-cloaked body slowly came to turn around. "For your help." Silver orbs flecked with gold pierced through each of them before lingering on the chestnut haired boy.

A small smile could faintly be seen on delicate rosy lips before the unknown female raised her staff and vanished in a swirl of pink blossoms.


	6. Chapter Five :: More then one Surprise

**Authors Note ::** Okay - so I haven't updated like I promised, but when certain things come to pass, you just can't help it. I'll update as often as I can from here on out, due to the fact I'm a working wife and soon to be mother. On top of that, I have part-time business classes that I have to deal with.

Now before I get on with the story, I'm going to explain some things chapter by chapter as some of you are confused a little bit. I'm not sure if it's just my writing (if it is, do let me know and I'll try and fix that) or if its just because I'm not giving up all the details/reasoning's - yet.

:::::::::::::

**Prologue :: Remembering**

This consists of three memories, or dreams if you will, that Sakura has had in the course of one night. Memory one happens around the time Sakura is about thirteen and is describing a bit of her feelings in regards to three specific people (I'm going to let you guess who - because it really can't be that hard.) The second memory is pretty straightforward, however, low and behold Albus Dumbledore is her Grandfather with a few greats before it. As for memory three, I left it as vague as I possibly could while giving you some hint as to what has caused the changes in Sakura as you come across them in previous chapters. Because aside from her cards, this is probably her biggest secret and must be kept as such until the right periods of time.

**Chapter One :: Moving Forward**

Sakura has a flashback of when she received her special wand, something that will be explained more fully later; and goes over her reasoning's as to why she hasn't gone to Hogwarts like Dumbledore wants in another flashback. In this second flashback he finally breaks down and tells her what he needs from her. Not that this is fully explained - because I left it like that for a reason. So, Sakura is off to Hogwarts leaving behind her brother who doesn't want to see her go.

**Chapter Two :: Old Faces**

I think this is a pretty straight forward chapter. And yes, Draco is nice! Sort of. And, seeing as I'm following the sixth book (kind of), we should all remember why the wonderful trio was following the boy and should also remember how everyone was particularly fussy during the trip to Diagon Alley.

**Chapter Three :: Scaredy Cat**

And our dear Sakura knows Harry as well! Dear lord I have her tied to everyone at this point don't I? Well, almost. *grins* So she is introduced to Ron and Hermione and stories were told on how our Card Mistress knows Eriol and how she met Harry. Although, I did leave the tale of what actually happened out. As I'm thinking it may pop up later, if not I'll figure out something. Come the end of the chapter, Sakura is making her escape from the three new comers - as to why, you'll come to know that later. And what is it that she needs to discuss with Eriol? A whole lot, but again, that will come later.

**Chapter Four :: Dementors, Again?**

Here we have a change in focus. And although Harry is missing out on most of the conversation going on between Tomoyo, Meiling, and Syaoran - it's nothing of great importance to this story-line. As they are just discussing what happened at the Ministry during their fifth year and wondering what's happening with the open DADA teaching position. News for which Harry has yet to share. Ron and Hermione come in and they discuss Draco for a bit, and then, there is some action! Can any of you guess who the cloaked female is?

That shall be the recap - with a bit more clarity. I hope. Now, let's get on with it shall we?

:::::::::::::

**Disclaimer:: **I do not, what so ever, have any sort of right over _Card Captor Sakura_ or _Harry Potter_. They belong to their own wonderful creators, I am simply borrowing them.

* * *

**Balance Between Both Worlds**

**Chapter Five :: More then one Surprise**

Like three years ago, the situation dealing with the train was like a scene being replayed from a movie, students conversed in hushed voices about what had occurred, passed about what they had supposedly seen when in fact they saw very little. But with the little they saw, and the non-existent answers they got from a particular group of fellow students as they locked themselves away in a suddenly fixed compartment, only escalated the rumored stories.

The group of six had remained silent through the rest of the ride heading to Hogwarts, lost in there own separate thoughts; well it was more like three leaving the other three be. If it was one thing Harry, Ron, and Hermione had learned about there Asian friends, was that when they each had that particular look in there eye, you didn't disturb them until it was gone, or one of them spoke first. So they sat, and waited, musing to themselves until the train stopped.

Neither of them moved when doors to other compartments slid open then closed again, as a rush of feet and now chattering voices filled the trains corridor as everyone began to exit. When it had grown quiet, it was then the silence between the six had broken.

"I think, it would be best…" Tomoyo had started softly her gaze been torn from the window. "If we wait until we can speak with Dumbledore."

In unison, they nodded in agreement, well all save for Syaoran who's bow frowned before getting up and exiting the compartment. Ruby red, and amethyst purple exchange knowing looks before following after him in which the other three followed as well.

Grabbing an empty carriage, and cramming into it like they normally did, the ride up to the illuminated castle was nothing exciting as they made the odd comment about the train incident. While they through about possibilities, Syaoran remained frowning with his arms crossed, replaying the scene within his mind while that annoying prod bothered him, said prod being that sense of him should have known something and yet he couldn't stick his finger on it.

For the moment however, he had chosen to ignore that particular problem and focus on the fact that the female they had encountered was much more then she seemed, and shared the same thing he did - wizardry and sorcery. A fact that he didn't even share with a blue-eyed bastard as far as he knew. Which then brought up another fact of needing to contact him stat with the current information, making is mood rather sour then normal. If there was one thing Syaoran Li hated most, it was conversing with Eriol Hiiragizawa.

And of course, as if to be reminded not only in mind but in actual spoken words, Meiling prodded his arm as they made there way into the Great Hall, commenting on the fact they should send Eriol a mental note when they got the chance. Which then caused him to roll his eyes in annoyance, and Tomoyo to let out a small giggle before they all separated to go to there designated house tables.

Rather amused at the scene, as always when it came to Syaroan and there friend Eriol, Harry, Ron and Hermione grinned knowingly which had caused Syaroan to growl catching the attention of a few fellow Gryffindors.

"Don't you even say a word." He bit out causing the three to outright laugh as they sat down, doing there best not to meet the gazes of expecting house mates.

For good measure however, Syaoran sent each awaiting face a glare that said 'death' automatically closing some of there open mouths and freezing the others shut. Leaving them in some peace.

Some of there fellow sixth years headed the glare, and simply asked how there summers went. In which then started the mass amount of stories dealing with family vacations while some muttered gloomily about having to have stayed home the entire summer. In the mean time, applause was being made as first years took there seats within there new houses.

"So did the four of you hear yet?" Asked a slightly panting Ginny Weasley as she pushed herself between Ron and Harry looking at each of them in turn and ploughing on before either of them could say anything. "I heard from Hannah Abbot who heard from Professor Sprout that Snap is going to be the new DADA and that a man by the name of Horace Slughorn will take up Potions!"

As to how long the seconds ticked by, Syaoran didn't quite know while he watched all who had heard stare wide-eyed at the red haired girl it before all gazes turned to the head table, save for Harry's rather hollow expression. Indeed there was a new face, a slightly plump looking man bedecked in dark blue robes and a few glittering rings as he conversed with the now seated Professor McGonagall. Eyes then shifted, passing over the Headmaster, the empty two seats beside him to the oddly gloating Snape whom suddenly seemed to catch there gaze.

"Bloody hell!" Several eyes from other tables glanced in there direction as Hermione berated the red haired boy causing him to turn a slight red as he muttered a small "What?" Which he then proceeded to vocally complain. "Do you have any idea how life is now going to suck more then it did when he taught Potions? Our lives are going to be nightmares! He's probably going to eat our souls!"

At that Hermione had snorted while Harry's hand clenched into a fits. As much as boy would hated to admit it, Snape was better then Umbridge. Yet it couldn't be at all good that Snape had finally succeeded in gaining the position he had longed for. _"Were in for a long year…"_

"So if what's done is done," comment Syaoran, "Then why is there still two vacant seats beside Dumbledore?"

For the second time, heads turned to look at the empty seats they had missed before looking curious. Ginny shrugged her shoulders, as Ron and Hermione exchanged glances and Harry looked along with Syaoran at Dumbledore.

Like the man he was, his glittering soft blue eyes behind his half moon spectacles met there inquisitive gaze, smiling slightly under his beard, the older wizard winked at them before clapping his hands three times and rising to his feet - thus gaining the attention of everyone as conversation was dropped to silence.

"Welcome! Welcome new and returning students to another year at Hogwarts. Before we begin the feast, there are, a few announcements that must be made."

While Harry, Ron, and Hermione were exchanging glances, so were Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Meiling. All of them knowing, just like most returning students, that these announcements weren't anything new - until Dumbledore paused after explaining about the forest and the forbidden toys Filch has come to ban.

"Now, it is my greatest pleasure to introduce to you all an old college and friend. Professor Horace Slughorn, has agreed to become the new Potions Master. While our Professor Severus Snape has been appointed to the Defence Against the Dark Arts post."

It was easy to understand why the Great Hall had all but erupted into mutterings of disbelief, everyone knew that Snape had been after the DADA position for as long as anyone could have remembered. Well mostly everyone, many within Slytherin House had pleased smirks on their faces. But of course, at the sight of Dumbledore raising his hand, the mutterings ceased and his suddenly amused and rather excited expression. Something that didn't go unnoticed by amber, deep green, violet, and brown orbs.

"As I am sure many of you are aware, I have two empty seats beside me."

The combination of his words, and the indication of his hand had many heads turning. Taking in the two empty seats with interest while others still looked to the Headmaster in eager anticipation for something they hoped to be something of good news.

"Magic, is something that comes in many various forms. Comes in various strengths as well as weaknesses. They are learned in different ways and sometimes, just happens to be. Like Hogwarts, there are many schools of magic around the globe, but as I said, some magic just happens to be and learning is mostly taught through trial and error."

For some reason, three particular Asian students felt as if the Headmaster was looking at them each in turn. And those three weren't the only ones who had noticed, for a particular trio looked to there friends then up to the Headmaster, wondering along with there Asian friends what Dumbledore was getting at.

"On that note, I expect all of you, to be kind and respectful to our two guests. As they will be staying with us for the remainder of the year. They will also be partaking in any classes they so choose but will not be sorted into any particular house. So with that…"

Nothing more was said, Dumbledore's words were left hanging as the sound of the large Great Hall doors opening had every head turning. Those furthest from the doors, had troubles seeing, but the whispers where hard to mistake as surprise and wonder at the sites before them.

It wasn't long before the entire hall was greeted by two large beasts. One bluish black, lion crossed panther with large, deep blue butterfly like wings - with butterfly silver chest plate with a large sapphire gemstone in it center, one that matched the diamond shaped one within its forehead. The second beast was much the same as the first, but instead of a darkened coat, had gleaming golden yellow fur, with large feathery wings - he too had a silver chest plate, its center holding a large ruby with a matching smaller ruby held within some sort of silver head piece.

"No freaking way…" Bright ruby reds widened, as Meiling felt herself entrapped by the forms passing before her.

Directly behind the two beasts, stood two winged beings. Behind the dark furred beast, was a rather beautiful woman with long red-ish pink hair, black butterfly wings with matching red-ish pink colour in designs - her glowing pinkish colored orbs full of mischief that was enhanced by the small smirk within her lush lips. While the woman was expressive, the handsome male beside her was the opposite. His expression stoic as his long silver swayed with each of his steps, his white feather wings begging to be touched - while his piercing blue eyes that drew everyone silent for a few moments as he passed.

"The-They're here…?" It came out as a squeak, the noise bringing Tomoyo's neighbors to look at her widened, surprised yet worried violet orbs for a moment before returning to the shocking progression before them.

A few paces behind the winged beasts and beings, traveled two cloaked figures. Much like there companions before them, they were dressed almost opposites, and while the beasts and begins were very much the same in stature, the cloaked figures were not so much the same.

Just as the party reached the dais, the butterfly winged beast and being went to the left, while the feathery winged beast and being proceeded to the right. The two groups of two take positions at either end of the table while the third group of two stood before the center of the staff table.

The first to turn around was the tall, lean figure in the cloak a deep midnight blue. The dark fabric had intricate gold embroidery work running along the hem that only traveled up to cover part of the hood as well. Whomever it was, the persons strong right hand held a towering golden staff with a large sun and crescent moon atop of it.

Beside them, the figure in the snow white cloak had turned around. Much like the dark cloaked figure, the white cloak had intricate silver and gold patterns running along the hem that also danced up along the hood. Clutched delicately in a small hand was a towering white staff, atop of it was a golden crescent moon in combination of a golden sun surrounding a shimmering silver star, with something narrow and white with gold designs within its center.

"Ying Fa…" He didn't even know he had uttered the name, and if Syaoran wasn't so entrapped with what was unfolding before his eyes, he would have picked up the surprised and curious look of Harry.

"I would like everyone to meet Eriol Hiiragizawa," As the Headmaster introduced one of them, the one in the dark blue cloak lifted their free hand and tugged at the hood.

For a single second, everything fell into a hush, before a good portion of the female populous began to gush amongst themselves at the new male cutie. It was easy to see that he rivaled even the stony Li in the looks department. Tall and built in a manner that didn't leave his frame lanky, his facial features sharp as the strands of his ebony coloured locks dance around a pair of glass frames. The accessory only added to the appeal the male gave off in waves; the mysterious, all-knowing knowledge reflecting in azure colored orbs.

"His companions Spinel Sun and Ruby Moon." Dumbledore then indicated to the butterfly winged beast and the being woman beside him. "And my Great-Great-Great Granddaughter, Sakura Kinomoto."

"What!"

The exclaimed word came from a person, or two, from each of the tables, save for Hufflepuff. At the Gryffindor table, Syaoran and Harry were on there feet looking now in the direction of the new figure, while Ron and Hermione still looked on with widened eyes. Tomoyo was on her feet at the Ravenclaw table, her expression torn between happiness and a sadness that little understood. While both Meiling and Draco Malfoy were on there feet looking completely bewildered.

Eyes turned to the various standing persons, sharing the shock of the news with them, just not to the same extreme. Knowledge of Dumbledore's family was non-existent to everyone, and this announcement was certainly a surprise to all.

But wandering eyes didn't wander for long. Gleaming, waist length auburn locks had caught the attention of many as they spilled over white fabric while shorter strands framed a delicately proportioned face. Set within creamy complexion, was pouting soft pink lips, dainty centered nose, and the most drawing illuminating emerald green eyes. The girl's face was everything that was inviting, open, and friendly. Yet there was a deep knowledge set within her eyes that told more stories then one would ever have the time to listen. If silence had greeted the one known now as Eriol, it was nothing compared to the reaction Sakura had received.

"As well as her own companions Keroberos and Yue." Having ignored the outbursts, Dumbledore continued with the introductions; all the while giving each of the standing persons a look that had them sinking back into there seats. "As I have stated be-"

"Come now Grandpapa. I'm sure they do not need to hear your hopes of them treating Eiol and I well again." Soft, smooth, velvety words floated about the room effectively dancing over whatever the Headmaster was going to say. "They all must be hungry, and we are keeping them from the wonderful meal prepared."

Again, her words flowed into the air, and both Sakura and Eriol exchanged smiles before tapping there staves three times simultaneously before they disappeared and there forms took on a bright glow. When the light disappeared, they were dressed in flowing, form fitting robes that matched closely with the cloaks they had worn previously.

"Well then…" Eyes twinkling, Dumbledore had outstretched his arms, "Without further ado," His words coming out as the two guest situated themselves. "Let the feast, begin."

Chatter filled the air and it wasn't hard to figure out what was on the top of the list of discussion. Between the incident on the train, the news of Professor Snape finally getting the DADA position, and then of course the two new 'students'; there wasn't lack in conversation.

However there were five figures situated around the room that were having trouble sticking to there seats. Wanting explanations on various levels. But explanations wouldn't be made that evening, because once dinner was done, Dumbledore bade everyone a goodnight and left through the door at the back with Sakura, Eriol, and their guardian beasts following behind them.


End file.
